Crossed Worlds
by Archaic Tears
Summary: A/U - The world as they once lived it, is now drastically changed; what role does the Demon Prince play?
1. Fallen

_** Disclaimer:** Guess what? They don't belong to me. Crazy isn't it? Yea, I couldn't believe it either. Turns out some other person, Rumiko Takahashi, came up with them before I did. Ah well, I'll just torture them in her stead. ^_~_

**Crossed Worlds**

  
  
  
  
  
  
" We can't just leave him! No, we have to go back! He needs us! How can you be so cruel after all we've been through together, you heartless bastard!" 

That struck home. He had risked everything. His life.. his home. 

"That is ENOUGH! Leave with me now or stay and die a meaningless death. It's your choice. Make it now! Or would you rather his sacrifice for you be in vain!" 

She had gone to far, she knew, but even knowing this she felt no apology forthcoming. Kagome had come to know the youkai before her a little bit better over the years, and although he preferred his solitude she knew there was more to him than that. Now all she saw before her was the cold ruthless killer from past nightmares, an earlier chapter from her life, a demon in every sense of the word. He offered no quarter to those that had surrendered. To him they were just human fodder that deserved what they got, and it was given tenfold, but she knew he was right. Kagome knew there would be no hope for their lost companion, her former love. He had sacrificed himself so that they would escape, and now because of his selflessness he was gone. 

"Damn him!" 

The tears wouldn't stop, and she made no move to stop them.   


"Crying will not bring him back. He died an honorable death. You should be happy he went down fighting instead of growing withered and old like some prune. This is how every warrior with any sense of honor and dignity should go."   


"How **DARE** YOU, what would YOU know of HONOR or his WANTS! You conceited coldhearted.." 

Her scathing reply was cutoff as they were both blasted to the ground from an unseen source.   


Slightly dazed, he quickly took in the situation. It wasn't good. "Son of a .. Kagome, are you still alive? Answer me!" 

He wasn't given a chance to make sure as more blasts began bursting forth from the hidden enemy. She seemed to be in one piece, only unconscious. She was a lot better off than he was at least. Wounds crisscrossed along his youkai form, it didn't seem so bad to other peering eyes, but then the worse ones were usually the unseen ones. He would live, that was not a statement, but a fact. He would live, and they, oh they would pay.   


Something began glowing in the field up ahead. It appeared to be some sort of luminescent light, he didn't want to take any chances and doubled back the other way, but somehow it caught up with him, encircling his form, painfully blinding his vision. Caught by surprise he dropped his precious bundle and darkness soon greeted him. 

* * *

_ ~Present day~_   


"Inuyasha, wait up! You're going to fast. Aww, c'mon please?" 

It was another day in the feudal period. Another day of shard hunting. Nothing ever changed, the usual demon here and there. She _ would_ ask for a little excitement, as if there wasn't enough already, but knew that would most likely be a curse on them all. Did she dare? 

"Feh, weak humans. I'm not going that fast you know. You're just to damn slow!" 

"What! You WANT me to say it don't you! 

"Listen here girl! 

"SIT!" 

"Oomph!" 

"Humph, catch you later dog boy.. What in the.." 

_She dared._

A dark mass suddenly appeared in the sky and was headed directly to where she was currently- standing. 

"Aaiiiiieeeee!" 

***BOOM!***

"Kagome!" 

He couldn't reach her in time, but whatever the falling mass was moved enough to avoid crushing the screaming girl below. 

High-pitched mumbling could be heard from beneath the smoking bloody mass, which was now beginning to move and shift, albeit slowly, into a smaller humanoid shape. 

"Ack! Get this thing off of me!" 

"Kagome?! You're alive?" 

"Gee, don't sound so sad." 

"Feh, give me your hand." 

This smell, he knew this smell. How could he ever forget it after all, death. It's body smelled of death. He had known it his entire life, but there was something else about it. Something that nagged him in the back of his mind, and as the form took its final shape, he had his answer. 

"Sesshoumaru." 

A heartbeat, so faint it was barely registering. Sesshoumaru was still alive, but death was knocking on his door, like someone who was close to it, but just far enough away; barely clinging to life. 

Kagome noticed something different about him. Something about this wasn't right, something out of place. The cold nauseating feeling she usually received upon seeing him was not even registering. What she did feel was a warm tingly sensation at the base of her spine. Almost like the feeling she got from Inuyasha, but for some odd reason this one felt more welcoming. Why did his presence feel welcoming? It had taken months for Inuyasha to register with her the way he does now, yet this demon, her enemy, was causing her senses to react as though he were her best friend. How could this be? 

"Feh, I'll put him out of his misery." 

"Sit!" 

"What the HELL was that for!" 

"Inuyasha, this can't be him." 

He looked at her as though she had grown a second head. 

"I think you've finally cracked. Kagome, who else do you think it could be?" 

Growing annoyed at his inability to see the obvious, she pulled on his kimono and dragged him over to show him the unconscious youkai's face. 

"Now look closely. Do you notice anything strange about him?" 

It took him a few moments, but then he saw what had her all excited. 

"He's not wearing his usual make-up, but that's because he doesn't try to steal it from you anymore, the coward, gets caught then runs, typical." 

"Err, that's not what I meant, look more closely." 

Scratches and purple bruises littered his brothers tattered form. Saying he had been in a dogfight was an understatement. Especially since Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru could take on an entire pack, and get away unscathed. Other than that, he still couldn't see what had her so keyed up. There, he saw it, but he couldn't believe it. That wasn't possible. 

"The crescent moon on his forehead, its, its gone! That's not possible. It's his birthright. He wouldn't try to cover that up. He's too proud for that." 

Kagome sat quietly for a moment to digest this new information. "So, then where is it, and how come you don't have one?" 

A pained expression crossed his face, but only for a moment. "It is given by your sire when you come of age." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." 

"Forget it. It's all past." 

Getting up to leave he was surprised when Kagome didn't follow. 

"We should probably clean him up. His injuries need to be tended to." 

"We, since when is it we? _'I'm'_ not doing anything. He can rot in a field for all I care. Let the crow demons have him." 

"Fine then, I'll clean him up myself." 

"And when he wakes up and skins your hide in thanks, don't say I didn't warn you." 

"He won't." 

"Eh, and how do YOU know he won't?! You've seen what he can do first hand! What, did you two become pen pals over night?!" 

* * *

Staring at the couple fighting before him, he didn't know whether to laugh or re-visit unconsciousness. It was like old times again, but wait, this was wrong. On the other hand, did what happen not even an hour ago even occur? It did happen though, the pain he felt was not of his imagination, but then how is it he could see them now. Arguing together again as if the entire thing had not even transpired, it must be a dream then. If it was a dream, he had no desire to wake up. Things were so much simpler in a dream. Now if only the pain would leave him alone. 

"He's awake!" 

Kneeling down beside him, she cradled his head in her lap, staring at him in wonder. 

"Who are you?" 

Her scent filled him, putting him at ease. She never knew what he had felt for her. It was not his place to take this rose from its garden. She would, unfortunately, forever belong to his brother's heart, but at least in this dream he could, _pretend_ couldn't he? Inuyasha played the game all the time, always playing the fool when it came to his love for this girl from another time. 

"Yours.." 

With that, darkness welcomed him once more into its familiar embrace. 

"What did he say! Kagome, hello, get your mind out of the clouds girl!" 

_ 'Who are you?'_

He looked like Sesshoumaru, but those words.. the words of his dream perhaps? Who was he referring to? Not her, couldn't be, they were enemies- weren't they? 

"Hey, Kagome! You mind giving me a few answers!" 

"Later, help me get him to Kaede's." 

"Are you insane, you've finally cracked! I am not taking this bastard to the village!" 

"Fine, then help me get him to the well." 

"What! No. He's dangerous Kagome, what part of him nearly ripping us all to shreds in the past didn't you get?" 

"He's wounded, and I'll take responsibility for him!" 

"Kagome, I, Grrrr.. there's a river near here, you can clean him up there." 

Hauling the limp form over his shoulders, the two made their way in silence. Taking no notice of the strange light now dimming away into nothingness. 

"Thank you Inuyasha." 

"Feh, thank me when he's dead." 

_ 'It was so strange, here she was standing up for her enemy no less, but something kept nagging her in the back of her mind. Something that should've clicked, but didn't. What was it?'_

Pretty soon they reached the river, and for the first time Kagome noticed the job ahead of her, no band-aid was going to cover up these wounds, and Inuyasha refused to help, instead merely glaring at his brothers mangled form from a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Humph, fine."

From time to time Sesshoumaru would awaken, and watch Kagome as she tended to him. _'Didn't she know that she was just wasting her time? After all, his wounds would heal in a matter of days, and then they could continue their quest. Wait, quest? He couldn't remember, it was something important, but what was it? He remembered Inuyasha dying at the claws of the seekers, and then Kagome; and darkness.'_

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm."

"You ARE Sesshoumaru right?"

"..." 

_'How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew who he was, but why did she act like he was someone else? Why the suspicion? Did she not remember? Was he still dreaming? He must be, otherwise he wouldn't be seeing his brothers younger self glaring down at him..'_

Inuyasha continued watching in silence, he was just as confused as Kagome, but he still thought she should have let him kill the bastard when they had the chance. One thing kept nagging him though, whoever did this to Sesshoumaru could be lurking nearby, and sitting here was basically an invite to whatever demon had done this.

"Kagome, we need to get moving."

"Are you crazy?! If we move him now, his wounds will re-open!"

"Do I look like I really give a damn?! Whatever did this to him can still be in the area idiot. If we wait around we're basically rats in a trap!"

"So what do you suggest we do huh? We can't leave him here!"

"Watch me!"

"*sniff*" 

It never failed.

"Kagome?"

Blue-gray eyes glimmered with unshed tears, like a river dam waiting to burst, but only sheer will held this river back.

"You insensitive, uncaring, domineering jack-ass!!"

A smart man would not dare go near her in this state, better to play the unknowing puppy while she spent her anger, then maybe the smart man would get lucky, but Inuyasha was not known for being the brightest bulb of the bunch. The puppy in him was a glutton for punishment.

"You idiot, don't you know that.."

"SIT!!"

"...bitch..."

"If any demon comes I'm so sure you'll be able to handle it, jerk!"

No demons would be arriving any time soon. There would be nothing to worry about, at least for the time being, at least not until the seekers come...

**A/N:** This has been re-worked, re-vamped, and added to. ^_~ Second chapter soon to follow! Thanks for the encouragement Wasurera!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Seeker

_**Disclaimer:** They belong to me, I bought the rights to them last night on Ebay. **^_~** J/K. By the way, the poem used in this chapter **IS** mine! Don't touch *slaps away sticky fingers*_

**A/N:** I struck a deal with the queen of M&Ms herself!! ^_~ Anyways, all thanks to Wasurera, I wouldn't be posting another chapter if it weren't for a our little game- *smiles mischievously while readying Fluffy's tail* Be wary M&M queen, Shizaa!!!

_Silence_

_I kissed away all her despair, made it my own..  
My cross to bear..  
  
A sweet caress is what it took, her soft pale skin..  
That gentle look..  
  
She believed all my despairing lies, my face was grim..  
My hands were tied..  
  
I held her near, her tears were dry..  
All her fear..  
  
Her soft goodbye_

_~AC~_

_'Was it a dream? Could all that have really happened? How could one of my stature be so beaten by such a weak enemy? When did frail humans become so strong? When did I stop to care?_

So many thoughts and questions in his restless mind. Sesshoumaru gave up on truly resting hours ago, and instead relished in the soft breathing that hadn't left his side since he had first believed he was dreaming, but how did he come to be here? This was a past he had thought left behind. A past he did not like visiting. Why? Because.. it wasn't real. There was never a hierarchy of demons, never a prince or lord of the Western lands. It was all a fantasy created by a scientist gone mad, and he.. the bi- product. So why was he here, again? Had a seeker captured him? Not likely, they wouldn't give him this luxury, they preferred the slow brutal tortures of the flesh, not the mind. Then maybe this was his minds way of escaping the truths of his present life. Unless.. 

_'Did that fool of a man actually do it? Did he actually succeed in crossing both times into one? Then that would mean..'_

**_~_Present day Japan~**

"I've done it! I have broken the barriers between this planets current present and that of my dreams. Soon those fools will realize what I have always known. What they know as their current reality will be their living nightmares, and I, Naraku, will be leading the demons that haunt them!"

Madness knows no bounds when unleashed upon a spirit torn. As realities mesh, what will become of the world that is known of now? Science has a price as some will soon come to find, but is the price worth the outcome? He had broken the barriers between humans and demons, created a force with the combination of the two, now the only question was when, when would this fiend be unleashed upon this unknowing world.

"Kikyou."

"Yes."

"News?"

"I sense his presence in that era."

"Fetch him."

"It is your command that I follow only because my will is not my own, but my fate alone I will seal."

"I see you still have fight in you. Heh, I designed you that way after all, but make no mistake Kikyou, your heart is mine.. literally."

Pushing a button on the palm of his hand, he watched as his creation fell lifeless to the floor, her shallow breathing the only sign of life her pale small body would offer. His doll would not walk unless he said how far, but perhaps he had put too much feeling when designing her. She was modeled in 'her' image after all, the image of a woman who would scorn him in death as she does so now in bio mechanical life. But he liked them independent, gave his maddened mind something to break.

"Will you listen now?"

"..."

"Go-get-him"

**~Feudal Era Present day~**

Kagome looked intently at the demon resting on her lap. He appeared so peaceful, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping. She at first thought he was going to attempt to 'skin' her as Inuyasha put so eloquently, but he merely laid there, content to rest on her lap. She was getting pretty hungry though, and from time to time she looked over at Inuyasha who only glared daggers at the resting youkai on her lap. Asking him to build a fire wasn't going to happen, but she didn't dare move from her spot, so starving for a few more hours it would have to be.

"You should eat soon, I'm getting tired of seeing you eye your bag like some deprived pup"

*blush* "I would but.."

"I'm sure you're new lap buddy won't mind."

"Inuyasha!!"

"Whatever, starve for all I care."

"If you don't want to hear my stomach then why don't you do something about it!!"

"I don't take orders from you wench!"

"Why are you such a JERK!"

"Why do YOU always have to be so DIFFICULT!"

"Why do you two always hide from yourselves?"

Kagome hadn't even noticed when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and began looking from one angry voice to the other. Inuyasha was to caught up in the heat of the argument to even care. Sesshoumaru was always ever so curious about his brothers actions towards her. They were far from loving, but always protective. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha hid the feelings that he himself could see so clearly. He once thought that he himself could not be touched by the once thought petty emotions of humans. Yet, here he was asking himself why he always got the shit end of the stick.

"You're awake!"

"Just now figuring it out? Feh, idiot."

Sesshoumaru had to hand it to her, when it came to blissfully ignoring his brothers stupidity, she was queen.

"If you say one more thing, so help me, I'll make teriyaki out of your ears then feed them to you whole!"

Sometimes...

"Grrrr, I don't need this, find your own way back bitch!"

"FINE!!"

Some things never change in any reality. Or perhaps they could? Maybe him landing in this reality will give him the chance a scientists madness had not foreseen. Maybe.

"You should eat."

"I've lost my appetite *growl*" "Eh hehe.."

"Go eat."

"You're right I guess, no sense going hungry because of his nonsense."

"..."

Starting the fire, Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru was comfortable and made enough for.. two. Inuyasha had gone, but only far enough to see that the second serving was not for him. Jealousy was a powerful thing, especially between two brothers. He would not let the bastard near her, of this he'd make certain.

**~Meanwhile~**

"I've found you.. Inuyasha."

**A/N:** *timid look* Hello, I decided to continue this poor story of mine. Keep in mind it is A/U. Slowly things will be explained, and yes, there is a couple I have in mind for this fic. And no you will never know despite what you MAY be thinking. Sorry if it sounds so confusing. I'll try to explain it better as I go, I also revised and re-edited the first chapter, yes there IS new content so if you've read it before then you might want to go over it again, I changed a few things *evil grin*

I'll have a new chapter up in another day or so. So I hope I don't disappoint, I might be adding more to this very soon as well, I like long chapters ^_~ Well, bye for now, and thanks to all for the encouragement. -AC

  



	3. Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, lost him in a poker bout, but I got his brother in a trade for Kagome and Kikyou ^_~ Some dude named Naraku had a fancy for the pair. **[shrugs]** His loss. **^_^ **_The songs lyrics I merely inserted because at the time it was my inspiration. It is NOT mine, I borrowed it from Spike (Cowboy Bebop).

**A/N:** Many thanks for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy, no wait, that's just Fluffy's tail **^_^** Seriously, thanks a bunch. In this chapter I will, or rather Seshoumaru will be explaining a few things about what is transpiring in this insane merry-go-round of a story I have going on. Hope I don't disappoint, and thank you so much once again! -AC

**_Words That We Couldn't Say_**

_We couldn't say them  
Now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Funny ain't it  
games people play  
scratch it, paint it  
one in the same  
  
We couldn't find them  
we tried to hide them  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
It hurts don't it  
Fools on parade  
taint it, own it  
chase it away  
  
We couldn't make them  
we had to break them  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Sometimes baby  
We make mistakes  
Dark and hazy  
Prices we pay  
  
I sit here on my shelf  
Talking to myself  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Someday maybe  
We'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights  
  
We couldn't say them  
Now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say..  
  
~Cowboy Bebop end theme~_

She had so many questions for him, but where could she possibly start? The beginning she supposed, but the real question was, would he give her the answers she so craved?

"Umm, Sesshoumaru?

"Yes."

"Are you up to a little talking?"

"I feel the questions that plague that mind of yours has no patience at the moment for my well being."

"Sorry, but I have to know something. I feel there is something missing, something I should see but don't..."

"I know all about your.. feelings. You expressed them quite clearly before I came here."

Ok, now she was confused. _Before _he came here? She and Inuyasha had fortunately stayed clear of him for the past few months now. Ever since he had acquired his new sword, it was as if the Tetsusaiga was of no more consequence to him. Then again Sesshoumaru was not someone to take lightly. Was this some ploy to get the Fang from Inuyasha now?

"What do you mean?"

Now she was just getting annoyed. 

"What are you talking about? Lets make one thing clear whoever you are, the Sesshoumaru I know is as cruel as his name implies, you, you can't be him- something about you.. isn't right"

"Always the insightful one."

"You're toying with me."

"Yes."

"Why do I have the feeling you're not going to answer anything I ask you?"

"You once told me to let my feelings guide me."

She gave up! He was dancing around her curiosity and ENJOYING it! There was no mistake, this HAD to be him, but the mean streak she knew him to have seemed almost non existent- almost. There was a glow to his eyes. The mark of a predator? Or something else..

"I cannot answer questions I have no answer to."

"Fine, then let me ask you this, where'd the mark on your forehead go?"

He had almost forgotten that he had somehow been transported back to this era. How long had it been? Four hundred, Five hundred? He only wished he could forget. It had been nearly five hundred and four years. The Kagome he had come to know knew of the experiments, and the horrific mutilations many youkai, including himself, had to endure at the hands of a lone man.. no.. devil, whose name from his lips would never be uttered. 

"To answer that I must start from the beginning, and I don't believe you and this past have the luxury of time on your side."

"Ok, for future reference, if you're not going to answer me, then just say no, k?"

The snide tone in her voice was not lost on him. It was just like old times. Only his Kagome..

"So like him.."

"What are you talking about?"

_*sigh*_ "This will take awhile you realize?"

"All we have is time."

"Yes.. time."

Inuyasha was practicing a restraint he knew he did not possess. He was actually wanting to know what the bastard had to say, but oh how he always hated his brothers annoying need to play with everything he came across. He saw now that Sesshoumaru had yet to grow out of it. He to was sensing something out of place here. Something.. something..

_'NOW I SEE!'_

**~Meanwhile~**

Kikyou had heard most of what was being said, and was intrigued by the little dropped hints of a future she had yet to experience; did not want to experience, yet knew that it was an option locked away from her- for now. Her programming was demanding the half demons life, but she suppressed this urge with a new program she herself had designed while the devils back was turned. The imp may hold her life in its snaky tendrils, but she would never let him have her mind. It was designed as a sort of breaker, so that if at anytime she was sent to do the work Naraku did not feel like dirtying himself with, she could temporarily block out the 'kill' instinct. It would only work for a short time, but as long as her target was out of sight before the breaker tripped, her programming was tricked into believing it had not seen its initial target and reboot itself, allowing her to have even more time to toy with the mechanics of her wiring. It had only one fault. If while rebooting she was sighted, she would be vulnerable to attack. This was of no consequence to her, but Naraku enjoyed 'fixing' her when brought back to the labs.

_'He is not of this time, or rather he has already lived this era and was somehow brought back. Naraku will be.. intrigued. **IF** I decide to tell him.'_

That would mean Naraku's scheme was succeeding, but so far she saw no real changes. Naraku would be pleased to know that she had found his 'experiment ' though. He was known to escape from the labs every now and then. Usually he was in a crazed half transformed state, but now, now he looked so in control. The last time she had seen this 'control' was when she was rebuilt the fourth time, how long had it been? Almost fifteen years now?

_ 'How did you escape? Chew off the other arm? No, you dare not try that again. You were never the same the day Naraku 'fixed' you to. You needed to eat after all, and oh, how I still remember, you ate.. every-last-bite.'_

She decided that she would leave this for another time. Her goal was not Naraku's new 'toy', but the half breed. She would need to return soon, her time was limited in this era. Unexplained energy loss would occur causing her to malfunction. At least that is how Naraku put it. She would see images of people she had never before seen, or at least she could not remember them. He was always 'improving' her, as he liked to say, and sometimes she would see images of things he put there purposely. She simply erased them, it revolted her to think that anyone, or thing, would perform _those_ acts with him. Quite pathetic from one with so much genius, even more pathetic was his constant need to dominate those 'prettier' than himself, as he liked to put it..

"Another time Inuyasha, another time..."

**_~Back at the clearing~_**

"Now I see what's missing!"

"Inuyasha?"

"So tell us _brother,_ where IS _it_, hmm?"

Inuyasha felt the anger centered around him by both Kagome and his brother, but he refused to back down from this one. The sneer on his face only added to the fire, but he would not back down.

"Inuyasha! What is the matter with you?! Can't you give it a rest for once?!"

"Are you blind and stupid girl!"

Doing to her as she had done to him only several hours ago, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to see what had him ready to burst with giddiness.

"Oh my..."

The triumphant smile was lost as a hand rose up and effortlessly wiped it off his face.

"Kagome.. I"

"How can you be so cruel."

When had those eyes grown so cold? Why was she defending him. He didn't understand, this was his, no, their enemy. Why? Fine. If the bitch wanted a stray poodle, then let her eat it! He left this time, and did not stop at the tree.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"..."

"Do not worry yourself over something that has been lost to me for so long."

It had been gone from him so long he had almost forgotten- almost. How many years had it been now? He didn't think about it, unless he was forced to see. All that mattered was finishing the quest, if only he could remember..

"How did it... How.."

She couldn't bring herself to ask, but she felt that it was a clue for things to come.

"Naraku is a much bigger fiend then you yourself realize."

"..."

"You will not defeat him, at least not in the way you wish to defeat him. Once the jewel was completely formed it- changed. Times- changed, you disappeared for many years after that day. I watched as my brother- changed as well. When you came back to him you did not remember.. anything. I never understood why the portal between both times was reopened, but I.. soon found out. What I found even stranger is that your companions disappeared as well, as if it hadn't occurred at all. Perhaps the effects of the jewels transformation changed this, it did not concern me- at the time, so I did not bother checking into it. Unfortunately the consequences for half breeds who came in contact with the jewel was not lenient. Inuyasha turned into a recluse of his former self. When you returned it was if a light was switched on and the darkness was soon lifted from him. I had looked to his needs during this period. I still ask myself why, but at the time it was out of humorous curiosity."

"How can you find that sort of thing funny?"

"Do you wish to learn or are you going to continue with your incessant prattle?"

"Sorry.."

It always amused him how she would fidget when being talked down upon in this manner. He was not annoyed, more amused than anything, and he didn't mind the interruption, it allowed his mind to avoid what had to come.

**A/N:** Guess what? *evil grin* I am a malicious little twit with a day off tomorrow ^_~ That is my excuse for this evil cliffhanger and unanswered questions, but I bet you come back for more eh? MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!

  



End file.
